Metroid 3
This is a fanfic sequel to the first 3 games. Story There has been multiple findings of large Metroid nests on planet Zebes. Samus Aran goes there to stop all the Metroids and the space pirates. After defeating Mother Brain, everything is at peace. Then Samus must suit up again to destroy another giant nest of Metroids. These Metroids have evolved and are a lot stronger than usual. After defeating the Queen Metroid, Samus stumbles on a tiny Metroid larvae. She gives it to the Galctic Federation. Then Ridley, her nemesis, steals the baby Metroid. She fought a lot of monster over 4 times her size. Eventually, Mother Brain is once again destroyed and peace is at hand. Or is it? Planet Zebes has been blown up by the space pirates. Another planet has been located near where Zebes used to be. After careful research it turns out it had the same geographical features and orbit as Zebes. So it was called Zebes II. Fortunetly, there are no Metroid spottings anywhere. But then, the space pirates started colonizing the planet. Samus, with a grudge against Ridley, decides that she should go. So she heads into her ship and blasts off. Her ship crashes with a space pirate ship. She gets out via the emergency hatch, but the space pirates capture her before she can get away. She wakes up being attached to some cables with her Power Suit off. Samus breaks free of the cables but is sad to find out that all of her equipment is gone. She goes around the ship and discovers a secret passage. Inside she gets the POWER SUIT. This allows her to hack into computer monitors and explore more of the ship. She finds a tiny hole, but because of the Power Suit, she is unable to crouch. After avoiding some pirates she gains the POWER BEAM. So she goes around fighting some pirates when she encounters the MORPH BALL. After bactracking a little, she goes through the tiny passage, and Samus encounters a large group of pirates and a Giant Geckoi. After fighting them off she gets the BOMBS. She escapes the pirate ship after a loss against Ridley. She gets into her ship and flies closer to Zebes II. She lands on an area that gives her flashbacks of her first adventure to Zebes. She walks around and finds a tiny spec of Phazon. The space pirates must have colonized the planet because of the substance. After traveling through some tunnels, she finds a Chozo Statue. She fires at the sphere in the hands of the statue. Samus tried grabbing the item, but out of the statue came a Chozo Ghost. After defeating it she gets a MISSILE TANK. She blasts open a red door. This opens up a giant room with 4 passageways. She steps into a save station. Three of the passage ways have red lights on top of the door. One has a green light. She steps into the first door. Samus explores the area and finds a secret tunnel. She finds the CHARGE BEAM, but is assaulted by a Buggi, a giant man-eating insect. With the use of her new weapon, Samus defeats the monster. She blasts open a yellow door using the new ability. This leads her back to the giant room. She blasts open a yellow door which opens up the way to a new area. Samus goes down an elevator leading her to a jungle-like area. This is Sector BS2. It is named after Brinstar, a jungle-like area on Zebes. This leads to a small room with two doors. The one on the left has a pit of purple goo. So Samus takes the right path. She finds a little bump sticking out of the ground. She tries grabbing it, but is knocked back by the bump. It is unearthed and turns out to be a giant tentacle. Octox, a giant octopus living in polluted water that has the strength of an ox, rises out of the ground and starts attacking Samus. After a some dodging and blasting, Samus wins and steps through the door. She finds what appears to look like a missile pack. She grabs it and finds out it is a SUPER MISSILE TANK. She goes back and blasts open a green door. She goes deep into Zebes. Then she finds a sign saying "Space Pirate Generals Only". She tries everything to open the door. Samus stumbles on a hole near the door and goes in. It is a long area with a lot of purple goo. She gets a big surprise when Mini-Kraid ''jumps out at her. After a long battle, Samus beats the little Kraid and finds a computer. This opens the gate to Kraid. She steps out of the room, goes back into room with the gate, and walks into Kraid's Lair. It contains a lot of spikes and goo. She finds the door to Kraid. Samus steps in and is greeted by a giant monster almost squishing her. The giant monster was green, had spikes everywhere, and was covered in that purple goo. This is '''Kraid' that has grown a few meters taller than their last encounter on Zebes. She blasts him with Super Missiles and eventually he sinks into a giant pile of purple goo. This opens the way to the VARIA SUIT. After exiting the room, she finds that all that sticky goo has been eliminated. This opens up the other side of this area. It leads to a room that has a blue door, a red door, a yellow door, a green door, a light blue door, an orange door, a purple door, a gold door, a dark green door, a white door, and a black door. She goes through the blue door and gets an ENERGY TANK , walks through the red door and finds a MISSILE TANK, walks through the yellow door and gets a RESERVE TANK, and walks trough the green door and gets a SUPER MISSILE TANK. Then she goes back to the main room and blasts the next door with a Super Missile and steps into the elevator. Upgrades This game has similar upgrades to Super Metroid. Starters *Power Suit *Power Beam *Morph Ball *Bomb Equipment *Missile *Super Missile *Power Bomb *Grapple Beam Beam *Charge Beam *Spazer Beam *Ice Beam *Wave Beam *Lightning Beam *Plasma Beam Suits *Varia Suit *Gravity Suit *Ghost Suit Boots *Hi-Jump Boots *Speed Boosters *Space Jump Misc. *Screw Attack Locations *Space Pirate Ship *Sector CR1 *Sector BS2 *Sectror NF3 *Sunken Ship *Sector MD4 *Sector TR5 *Secret Sector CZ6 Controls Normal *Control Stick- Move *A- Jump *B- Shoot *Z- Crouch *C- First-Person View *D-Pad- Switch Equipment *+,-,1, or 2- Menu *Hold B- Charge *Swing WiiMote- Dash *Move+A- Somersault *Somersault to wall+ A- Wall Jump *Z twice- Morph Ball *Morph Ball+B- Bomb/Power Bomb *Move WiiMote- Aim During Ship-Flying Segments *Control Stick- Move *A- Boost *B- Fire *Z- Lock-On *C- Change Camera Angle *D-Pad- Switch Equipment (Power Bomb and Grapple Beam disabled) *Hold B- Charges *Swing WiiMote- Quick Dodge *Move WiiMote- Aim First-Person View *Move WiiMote- Look Around *Control Stick- Move *A- Scan *B- Fire *Z- Lock-On (only with Missile and Super Missile) *D-Pad- Switch Equipment (Power Bomb disabled) *Hold B- Charges Bosses Space Pirate Ship *''Giant Geckoi'' *'Ridley' 'Sector CR1 *''Chozo Ghost'' *''Buggi'' *'Phazon Beast' 'Sector BS2 *''Octox'' *''Mini Kraid'' *'Kraid' 'Sector NF3 *''Pyrol'' *''Gabat'' *''Dragoon'' *'Crocomire' 'Ship *''Chozo Phantom'' *''Scarelet'' *'Phantoon' 'Sector MD4 *''Botwoon'' *''Draygon'' *'Hydroid' Sector TR5 *'Ridley' *'Mother Brain' *'MB-X' 'Secret Sector CZ6 *''Giant Geckoi'' *''Chozo Ghost'' *''Buggi'' *''Octox'' *''Mini Kraid'' *''Pyrol'' *''Gabat'' *''Dragoon'' *''Chozo Phantom'' *''Scarelet'' *''Botwoon'' *''Draygon'' *'Golden Chozo Phantom' *'Ridley' *'Kraid' *'Crocomire' *'Phazon Beast' *'Phantoon' *'Hydroid' *'Ridley' *'Mother Brain' *'MB-X' *'Dark Samus' Boss ''Mini-Boss'' ''''''Secrets Secrets are unlocked when going through the Secret Sector CZ6 *For beating Buggi- New style- Metroid *For beating Dragoon- New style- Metroid 2 *For beating Draygon- New style- Super Metroid *For beating Golden Chozo Phantom- New style- Metroid Fusion *For beating Kraid- New Style- Metroid Zero Mission *For beating Crocomire- New style- Metroid Prime series *For beating Phazon Beast- New style- Metroid Other M *For beating Hydroid- Unlimited Missiles *For beating Ridley- Unlimited Super Missiles *For beating MB-X- Unlimited Power Bombs *For beating Dark Samus- Hyper Beam The New Styles let you play this game like the classic games. For example: Metroid would be 8-bit with the same design for Samus and everything looks like Metroid, but Samus is going through Metroid 3 in 2-D. The Cheats speak for themselves and are most useful when playing in New Styles. The Hyper Beam can take out any normal enemy in one shot. Mini-bosses are more resistant, but the early ones go down in one hit. Bosses go down in a number hits but are still easier. NOTE: This page is not fully ready and will keep expanding especially the story. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Metroid (series) Category:Metroid Fan Fiction Category:Sci-Fi Fan Fiction Category:Adventure Fan Fiction Category:Action Fan Fiction Category:Sequels